Test 1 Billion and 1
by Pozest-Illusion
Summary: Yet another test Sabrina must pass, or is it a test? Two new girls show up at her school, weird things start happening, but which girl is the witch? Choosing wrong is a BAD idea… Please read and review.
1. Three witches, 3 dates, and a cat

Test # 1 Billion and 1

Note- Sabrina is in High school, Libby hasn't been sent off to boarding school, she doesn't yet work at the coffee house with Josh, Harvey is her boyfriend (and because this is high school that aren't married…) **Also PLEASE if you read this story send a review reading 'I read it', if you can't think of anything to say THANX! **

Chapter 1 (Three witches, 3 dates, and a cat.)

Sabrina nervously checked her reflection one last time, "How do I look?" Salem looked at her, cocking his head he replied, "Puurrfect." "Very funny", Sabrina petted Salem's head. Salem rolled his eyes, "Don't mind me, you just go on your date with Harvey and leave me here to starve!" Sabrina glanced at his tummy, "No offense Salem but I don't think that is exactly possible. Besides aren't you supposed to be on a diet?" "I am? Really, well someone should have mentioned that sooner… But don't you think I deserve to eat after all that I am going through right now?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow," Like what? You certainly aren't being starved." "Well, does the fact that I'm a warlock stuck in a cats body ring a bell?" he should his collar around, ironically it did have a bell on it, "And also the fact that everyone in this house has a date except me!" "Do cat's go on dates?" "Oh yeah, especially on nights like these", he sighed, "But nobody asked me." "Um, did it ever occur to you, that you are the guy cat, so it is YOU who should be asked the GIRL cat out?" "Opps." "Harvey is always the one to ask me on a date, he is the guy." "Yeah, well maybe it doesn't work like that in every relationship!" "Ok, you deserve a snack, not because you're 'misfortunate' but because you're delusional", before leaving Sabrina zapped him a small bowl of tuna. Salem grinned and eagerly attacked it.

"Everybody ready?" Sabrina asked as she came down the stairs. Hilda looked up; she was wearing a cute tye-dye dress that was more light than dark, and it suited her personality perfectly, "Just waiting for Drell, if he decides to be late…." "I don't know why you gave him another chance in the first place", Zelda, commented, she was wearing an outfit that fitted her personality as well, a navy blue skirt with a matching light and navy blue top. "Come to think of it, I'm not sure either… Though he is pretty handsome in a powerful leader type way…", Hilda replied. Zelda rolled her eyes. Sabrina checked her outfit again, it a pink skirt with a red and pink top. "You know Sabrina, your outfit isn't going to get up and walk away", Hilda observed. Suddenly, there was a clash of thunder, "That must be Drell!" Hilda hurried up the stairs. "Well it certainly isn't Willard", agreed Zelda. "Or Harvey", Sabrina added. The doorbell rang, "It's for me!", said Sabrina. "How are you so sure?" "I'm physic! Well actually I can see through glass…", Sabrina replied.

Sabrina opened the door, and there was Harvey looking as cute as ever. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Sure! Bye Aunt Zelda! Lets go!", she carefully closed the door behind her. "Umm Sabrina I should tell you that…", Harvey shot a look at the car he was driving. It was his dad's car, which meant it was a van that had a picture of a dead termite on the side. "Yours broke down again?" Sabrina asked. "You don't mind, so you Sabs?" Harvey asked insecurely. "All that matters is that I'm with you, it doesn't matter what we're driving in", Sabrina could she the relief in his eyes. "Good, I should have known you'd understand, well if we want to catch that movie we'd better go", Sabrina walked down to the car with him, as they left she saw Mr. Kraft's car pull in the drive-way.


	2. The Note

Chapter 2 (The Note)

Harvey gave Sabrina a quick hug and said goodbye (for some reason he was a bit afraid to kiss her (That's the way the frog croaks…)) Sabrina walked through the door feeling very happy, but hungry. She zapped herself into her Pajamas and headed for the kitchen. Salem was waiting there for her; actually he was waiting for anyone who could open the fridge. But before he got a chance to start complaining, the toaster said, "DING!" and it spit out a note, most likely from the witches' council. Sabrina snatched it up, "Interesting…" "What?" Salem asked. "It's just, this is a notice from the witches council but how could the witches council have it when Drell is on a date with Aunt Hilda?" Sabrina asked. Little did she know that her question was about to be answered.

"That rotten rat!" yelled Hilda slamming the door behind her. "What happened?" asked Sabrina cautiously. "He thought he could trick me by creating a double! All he said all night was, "Hilda you look lovely", "I love steak", and "I'm glad I took the night off!" I can't believe him! I'm going to go give that real Drell a piece of my mind!" Hilda was furious. "Umm, maybe you shouldn't mess with the head of the witches' council", Sabrina suggested. "After everything he's done to me he is finally about to get what he deserves!" and with that she ran up the stairs. (He did of course deserve whatever Hilda was about to throw at him, because he did leave her at the alter…) Sabrina heard the telltale lightening, "Or you could run off like a maniac to go kick Drell's butt, either way works…" "Sabrina aren't you forgetting something?" asked Salem. "Oh right the note!" Sabrina picked it up again, and began to read it. "Well, I was thinking more like feeding me but whatever" Salem sighed.

"So what does it say?" asked Salem, referring to the note. "Well it says there is a new witch in the area, my age actually, she is moving in from Egypt", Sabrina summarized. "And her name is…?" inquired Salem. "Well, I don't know, she goes by a three letter name, but that part got burnt off… Wait those are just crumbs…", said brushed off the crumbs, under the crumbs it was burnt. "Hmm, Salem have you been using the toaster for toast again?" "No", he lied licking the crumbs off his whiskers. "Well it can't be too hard… I mean how many kids my age came from Egypt and go by a three letter name?" Sabrina decided. "True", agreed Salem.

"I'm back", Zelda softly called. "We're in the kitchen", called Sabrina. Zelda came into the kitchen, even though Sabrina could tell by Zelda's face she asked anyway, "How'd it go?" "Great, he took my to the most thrilling lecture, and dinner afterward, he has such fine taste… And you and Harvey…?" Zelda asked. "It was fun", Sabrina said, Zelda didn't need to know that Harvey hadn't kissed her, or that he had hogged the popcorn. "I'm going to bed, school tomorrow…" Sabrina jogged up the stairs, and into her room, collapsing on the bed; she began to wonder about the new student…


	3. And so it begins

Chapter 3 (And so it begins…)

Sabrina shut her locker and headed for her first class: history. Mr. Rathbone (from Lotsa Luck) stood lazily in front of the class, waiting for the bell to ring, so he could start class. A strange girl that Sabrina had never seen before caught her eyes. The girl was about as tall as Sabrina, maybe a bit shorter… The new girl had curly black hair that mostly covered her eyes, but from what Sabrina could see of her eyes they were brown, and somehow reddish as well. She wore jeans, black high heels, and a black shirt that said, " I ran into my Ex-boyfriend, so I put it in reverse and hit him again!" Sabrina whispered over to her friend Valerie, "Have you ever seen her before?" "Only today, she doesn't look very friendly…", Valerie observed. "Oh, I'm sure she is just frightened about being in a new school, I know I was kin of scared when I moved here", said Sabrina, an obvious optimist. "She looks tough enough to take on Libby, I just hope she doesn't become the next school bully…" obviously Valerie was a pessimist. Sabrina gave up on trying to comfort her friend.

A few seconds later another girl Sabrina had never seen before walked in. Sabrina did a double take, the other new girl looked exactly like the first new girl, except her hair was dark brown, and her eyes were brown, but somehow green. Strangely enough she wore a pink shirt that said, "Cute, smart, and sweet, who says you can't have it all." The 2nd new girl also had pink high heels, and jeans. Sabrina thought they might be sisters. "Well this could get interesting…", she decided. She was making an understatement.

Finally after what seemed like forever the bell rang, and everybody rushed into their seats. Everyone, except the two new girls, that is, they stood in front of the class, and waited to be introduced. The one in pink looked nervous, the one in black, just glared lightly at everyone. "I will begin today's class with a double introduction, of our two new students. Both recently, transferred in from Egypt", Mr. Rathbone droned, he sound like he had recited the speech a billion times. " Both from Egypt?", Sabrina wondered. "This is Ashleigh", he pointed at the girl in black. "Well then the witch is the pink one, since Ashleigh has 8 letters, not 3", reasoned Sabrina. "Call me Ash", the girl commanded. This startled the teacher a bit; he forgot to say her last name. "Ash is three letters", Kat reminded herself.

Finally Mr. Rathbone turned to the girl in pink, "And this is Katrina." "I go by Kat", the girl said shyly. "Ok", said Mr. Rathbone, "Enough introductions… Now moving on…" Sabrina was puzzled: both girls were her age, both from Egypt, and both went by three letter names. Plus that dressed a lot alike, and even looked alike. This was getting creepy. The notice said only one witch, so one of them was and one of them wasn't. But at the moment Sabrina couldn't even tell them apart. And by the looks of it neither could her classmates…Odd.

Later at Lunch

In school there was an unwritten rule that stated that whenever a new kid arrived everyone would be really nice to them until they found their final group. Sabrina found it odd that two people who looked so alike could be so different. Kat stood by the lunch line shyly looking for someone to accept her, and let hr sit at their table, while Ash just shoved over some kids and sat down. Sabrina waved Kat over; she knew what it was like to be a new kid. Kat grinned gratefully. "I'm Sabrina." "I'm Valerie." "You both are in my history class-if I remember correctly- so I'm sure you know that I'm Kat." Sabrina and Valerie nodded, "So you transferred in from Egypt? How do you know English so well?" "My first language is English, I come from Miraz, but I didn't always live there", Kat explained. Sabrina nodded again, "Ash came from Egypt as well; do you know her?" Kat suddenly looked nervous, "Umm… She came from Miraz as well." "Are you 2 sisters?" "Umm… Not exactly… Look, I have to go do some research in the library, nice meeting you Sabrina…", and so Kat dashed quickly out of the cafeteria. Sabrina cocked her head to the side, "Well that was odd." "You could say that again", agreed Valerie, as Harvey arrived at the table.

Meanwhile Ash had randomly chosen a table, not the cheerleaders' table though. But Libby was always ready to add another girl to her gang, so she walked over to Ash, who had already eaten her food. Jill and Cee Cee were right behind her. "This ought to be interesting", Sabrina thought. "Hi Ash", said Libby, in her non-snobbiest voice. "Get your pom-poms out of my face", retorted Ash. This shocked Libby because she wasn't wearing her cheerleading outfit, and neither was any of the rest of the squad, "How'd you know I was a cheerleader?" "You're not just any cheerleader, you're the head cheerleader", supplied Ash, "Your hair, style, the way you walk, the way girls crowd all around you, it's obvious. I'm no cheerleader, so go zombize some other stupid new girl." Libby was so shocked that she didn't argue, she just walked away. She must have not been usted to people standing up to her, even though Ash was shorter. Sabrina found this even more odd.


	4. An Indoor Flood

Chapter 4 (An Indoor Flood)

In math with Mrs. Quick Sabrina glanced at Kat, she looked kind of faint, she turned and looked at Ash; she was smirking like she thought something was funny. They were supposed to be working on math sheets, but Mrs. Quick wasn't yelling at them for talking. Sabrina noticed Kat quietly walk up to the front of the room, "I feel kind of faint." That was all Sabrina heard, Mrs. Quick let her go. But Sabrina was sure that she had seen Ash shoot Kat a look before she left. "Odd", was all Sabrina could think.

Sabrina worked on her math sheet; multiplying polynomials (fun, fun, fun!) But Kat didn't come back. She could hear Ash mumble, "This class is such a drip…" "Hey Sabrina!" Sabrina turned around to face Valerie, so she couldn't hear what Ash was mumbling about. Suddenly, before Sabrina even had a chance to open her mouth, the sprinkler system went off. "THE SKY IS FALLING!" somebody shrieked. "My clothes are getting wet!" complained Libby. "Class, stay calm, grab your belongs and head outside!" Mrs. Quick yelled lightly over the class. Everyone quickly ran out of the classroom, but the sprinklers were on in the hall too.

Finally the whole school had evacuated the building. Sabrina looked around; she saw Ash, but no Kat… She knew that she, herself, hadn't set off the sprinklers. So it was either some trouble making kid, setting them off, or the work off another witch. What was that Ash had said about class being a drip? Hmm… But Sabrina could randomly go around accusing people of being witches so she kept quiet. But where was Kat, had she set off the sprinklers? Cause she certainly wasn't outside… "She is new, maybe she didn't think to come outside…" Sabrina thought. Before Sabrina knew exactly what she was doing she found herself, moving toward the open doors to the school.

Nobody even noticed her going back into the school. "Now, where do people go when they feel faint?" Sabrina asked herself. She turned into the girls' bathroom. As soon as she hit the door she was hit with a wave of water, she coughed. Sabrina entered the room, pushing against the water that was fight to get out. The room was flooded, above Sabrina's knees. She desperately looked around; sure enough Kat was in the corner, face down in the water. Sabrina was totally soaked from the sprinklers, which still hadn't been turned off. Though it was hard to move in wet jeans she kept moving, Kat was drowning. "Sabrina you're a witch!" she reminded herself, "Help me out, so we can leave, lift her up so she can breathe!" She said it quietly in case Kat could hear her. Kat levitated out of the water; obviously she had fainted then when the sprinklers turned on… But Kat didn't snap out of her unconscious state. Sabrina levitated her over to her then picked her up. Sabrina gasped; Kat was really light! And the only reason Kat seemed as tall as Sabrina was that she was wearing really high heels.

Sabrina carried Kat out of the school, "Sorry about the bad first day", she whispered, even though Kat couldn't hear her. A silence fell over the school as they saw Sabrina set Kat on the ground. Mr. Kraft marched over, "WHAT DID YOU DO?" "I found her drowning in the girls bathroom", Sabrina explained. Mrs. Quick hurried over, to protect Sabrina form Mr. Kraft, "Kat said she felt faint, and she didn't look very well, so white… So I let her go, but I guess she must have passed out…" "So you knew she was gone but you didn't send anyone to check on her?" Mr. Kraft yelled. It was Sabrina's turn to save Mrs. Quick, "She sent me." "Oh…Ok. Good work Sabrina", she saw Mr. Kraft shudder. He was only letting her off because he liked Zelda. And that was FINE with Sabrina.


	5. Odd Times

Chapter 5 (Odd Times)

Kat woke up in a daze several hours later, "What happened?" Sabrina had stayed with her to try to find out if Kat was the witch or not. She wasn't sure, but Kat looked kind of like she, herself, had when Quizmaster had taken her powers so she could see her mom. Kat looked half dead; pale white, no sparkle left in her eyes, she just looked weak. Witches rarely looked weak, ill sometimes, stressed, but not weak. Magic gave off an electric feeling energy, and any magical creature even when they were ill had a certain glint to their eyes; but Kat didn't have that glint. "You passed out." Sabrina refilled Kat's memory. "Not again", Kat mumbled under her breath but Sabrina heard it. "Are you ok?" Sabrina asked. "I'm fine", Kat was obviously a bad liar. "Kat what exactly is your definition of 'fine'", Sabrina asked. "Fine, is a state of mind. I tell myself that I am fine, and therefore I am", said Kat. "Kat-", Sabrina caught herself, she didn't want to push Kat over the edge. Kat cocked her head to the side, indicating that she was listening. "Never mind, see you tomorrow." Sabrina got up and left. She had a feeling there was a lot that Kat wasn't telling her.

As Sabrina returned home she found it oddly empty. Then again at the moment everything was a bit odd. Her stomach growled; she headed for the kitchen. Salem starred at her as she entered the kitchen, "About time! And yet again I am forced to sit here starring at the fridge until somebody feeds me!" "Salem what's that box behind you then?" "Box, what box?" Salem was a bad liar too; he knocked the box off the counter and into the garbage with his tail. Sabrina was faster though before it even touched the garbage she caught it and levitated it into her hands, "Kitty treats Grande sized? Yes, Salem you must be so hungry after eating the entire box." "I didn't eat the whole box!" objected Salem, Sabrina raised an eyebrow, "Ok I ate half the box." Sabrina laughed, "Ok Salem, where are Aunt Hilda and Zelda?" "How should I know?" "Well, last time I check you DO live here." "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I was sleeping when they left?" "Ok, whatever you say Salem", Sabrina became trudging up the stair, dragging her backpack behind her.

Sabrina decided that she needed to stop stressing about which girl was the witch, it's not like it mattered. But it would be nice to have someone to talk to… Sabrina pulled out her homework, but she found it difficult to concentrate. It was just odd. Why would Kat set off the sprinklers, she was already out of class, unless Ash had done it with her powers, but that didn't seem to make sense either. Sabrina forced herself to concentrate; after all there was a whole two-sided math worksheet with her name on it… After finishing her worksheet Sabrina slipped into her bed, and drifted off to sleep. But before she fell asleep she continued to wonder what would happen tomorrow…

Sabrina shut off her alarm clock, and sat up, for once she was on time. She zapped herself into some clothes for school, and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Oddly Hilda and Zelda were missing again, "Something is going on." Sabrina ate breakfast, and then shoved everything into her backpack. She brushed her teeth then picking up her backpack, she headed toward her bus stop, Salem was still asleep, "Lazy cat bones."

Sabrina came to school and found that both Kat and Ash's shirt had changed in writing but that was about all that looked different. Ash still wore black her shirt said, "If you could read my mind, you wouldn't be smiling." Kat still wore pink, her shirt said, "Do you believe in first sight, or do I have to walk by again." Apparently, Kat didn't have to walk by twice, she had gained some color in her face since Sabrina had seen her last, and she looked better, a lot better. Harvey appeared to be the only boy who didn't notice her. Sabrina was glad. "Wow, she looks a lot better than yesterday", commented Val. Sabrina just nodded; who knew Kat would turn out to be a boy magnet?

But boy magnet or not Kat still was a little shy around boys. Like at lunch for instance Desmond Jacobi, (Age of Aquariums) Libby's almost boyfriend, came over and asked her out. Sabrina overheard the conversation because Kat was sitting at their normal table. The conversation went something along the lines of "Hey, you wanna go out sometime?" Kat blushed, averting her eyes shyly, "I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend back in Miraz." "Wait, you're turning me down because of some dumb Egyptian boy?" "Actually he's English, but yes, you are right in the fact that I must decline from your request." "Huh?" Desmond wasn't the brightest kid in the school. "She doesn't want to go out with you stupid", said Ash, who came out of nowhere. "Ash, you know I have a boyfriend, in Miraz", said Kat calmly. "Yeah but you still don't wanta go out with that dork do you?" "Well, no I don't, but I was putting it in a nicer form of rejection." "Yeah but he didn't understand half of the words you said", argued Ash. "Arguing is pointless", said Kat she got up and left the lunchroom; even the nerdy boys watched her as she left. "Huh?" Desmond said again. Ash rolled her eyes and left the lunchroom. "Odd", muttered Sabrina, that was all she could think to say.

Nothing else in the odd category happened until math, when the fire alarm went off, even though there wasn't one scheduled, none of the alarms had been pulled, and there was no fire. In fact the fire department never even showed up. Sabrina knew for sure that, the fire alarm had been the handiwork of a witch, but which girl was the witch?

**(Ok end of chapter, which girl do you think is the witch? What is up with the weird relationship between Kat and Ash? (You can guess or you could read Final Team, which might give you hints. This is different though because they AREN'T both witches!) So review me your guesses! Thanx!)**


	6. Witchy Detective

**Chapter 6 (Witchy Detective)**

**A/N: Good guess and very close, but not close enough, remember only ONE of them is a _witch_… I just gave you a huge hint there. And ask yourself (last chapter) was Ash defending Kat, or was she rudely bursting into the conversation to insult Libby's almost boyfriend? No more free hints on this chapter, read and guess!**

As Sabrina tried to fall asleep that night she laid awake thinking. Which girl was the witch? As it has been said before, Sabrina wasn't any good at solving mysteries; she couldn't even win Clue. "Too bad I'm not a detective… That's it!" Sabrina hopped off her bed and grabbed the Magic book. Salem looked at her shaking his head, "You could have just levitated it over to you." "I could but if I didn't move sometime I'd end up a as lazy person whose only exercise is moving their jaw up and down… Like a certain cat I know…" "Ok, ok", Salem, purred, "I can see I'm not wanted here. And with that he hopped off the bed landing loudly on his feet. The room shook a bit, Sabrina raised her eyebrows at him. Salem looked away and went to walk through the door when he found it was closed, and being that cat that he was he couldn't reach the doorknob. "Ahem", he said to Sabrina. She smiled and zapped the door open for him, and then turned back to her book.

"Deserts, Disguise, distance…Dolphins…Hmm… No detective", Sabrina sighed. "Look under Nancy Drew", Salem called from the hall. Sabrina laughed; he hadn't gotten very far, "Ok… Here it is Nancy Drew Detective spell, ages 10 and up." "I'd opt for the 'and up'", Salem called. Sabrina touched the 'and up' button lightly. For a few seconds nothing happened until… "Hi, welcome to Nancy Drew interactive… Do you have a mystery that you need help with? If so push the red yes." Sabrina pushed the red yes. "Would you like this program to stop addressing you like a little kid?" Sabrina pushed the red yes. "Please state your problem." "Weird stuff is happening at our school, and I need to figure out who is causing the trouble", Sabrina said. "Libby Chessler." "Other than Libby, one of the two new girls is a witch and the one causing the problems." "Please give this program 8 hours to organize clues." The book shut by itself. "Well at least it isn't a murder mystery… Yet."

Sabrina woke up hours later and quickly glanced at her clock 10 minutes until 8 hours had passed. Her stomach lightly growled she hopped out of bed and zapped her bed made, and zapped herself into new clothes. A light shirt with a sunset on it and jeans. She hopped down the stairs to the kitchen, the house was still deserted. Like it was always deserted when Sabrina was in a test…Hmm. She poured herself cereal, and as soon as she had Salem came bounding into the kitchen, "Food!" Sabrina studied him, "Ok, enjoy." She zapped him up some of his favorite tuna. Then they ate in silence, Sabrina still in thought and Salem hungrily scarfing down his breakfast.

Sabrina ran up the stairs and she found the book open, a fresh sheet of paper sat in it. Sabrina eagerly picked it up, "Reasons Kat is the witch, whenever the odd things start happening she isn't in the room. She is very smart with her word choice. Reasons Kat isn't the witch: She is kind hearted and likes school, and therefore wouldn't be doing anything to get out of it. She appears to be too sickly to use any powers of any sort. Reasons Ash is the witch: She was mumbling in rhyme, and then the sprinklers went off. She hates school, she is mean. Reasons why she is not the witch: None." Sabrina processed the information, "It's just a clue organizer! Well, ok, I'll just have to go to school and gather more clues then." And with that Sabrina the Teenage Witch detective rushed out of the room, eager to gather more clues. (When Sabrina meets Nancy…) ;)

Sabrina was at school early. Mr. Kraft couldn't believe it, he rubbed his eyes, but nope she was still there. "The end of the world must be coming soon", he decided. He took a large sip of coffee, "Ms. Spellman, why are you here so early? Did you set your alarm wrong or something?" "No Mr. Kraft I needed to meet with…my group…" Sabrina wasn't much of a liar. "Well that's one detention slip for loitering in the halls-", he paused, remembering that he was going out with Zelda, "You over there…" He turned around, but nobody was behind him, "Don't think I don't see you!" He yelled at the air, then he turned around, and Sabrina was gone. He shook his head; he was too old for this.

Sabrina didn't look back as she quickly ran from the wrath of the Kraft. Then realizing she'd be in sure trouble if he caught her running in the halls, she slowed down to a slow walk. She hit herself for being so stupid, she didn't know where Kat or Ash's lockers were, and surely they wouldn't be here this early, only insane people came early. Then again maybe they were there…

**A/N: Ok that last guess was REALLY good I hadn't thought of that. Not many clues in this chapter just a recap, and some hints. Did you pick up the hints? What's your guess?**


	7. Guessing

Chapter 7 (Guessing)

A/N: Sorry it took me so long, keep those guesses coming, your guesses are actually better than the real answer. ;) This chapter is HINTOLIFIC!

"I'm going to figure this out", Sabrina decided, "I have to." She wasn't sure exactly what was happening, but a lot of the time when weird stuff happened and her aunts weren't around it was a test. And being the A plus student that she was she was eager to pass. After a thorough search of the halls Sabrina had determined that neither Ash nor Kat were there. So she decided to go into the library where at least she knew it would be quiet. She needed some time to think.

She quietly entered the library searching for a old worn out chair to sit in. Finally finding a chair old chair she bounced into the comfy seat. She thought about it awhile, and realized that BOTH Ash AND Kat acted weird no way around it. And they seemed to know each other. If only one of them was a witch then who said the other had to be a mortal? Maybe they were a different magical being, a mermaid or a fairy… So witches used rhymes while fairies usually used wands… So Ash was the witch and Kat was a fairy? Sabrina looked around for any signs of that being right. Nope. Same old quiet library, but she had a feeling she was on the right track…

Sabrina's ears perked up, as she heard the library door open. It was odd for students to be at school this early so naturally Sabrina was curious. But from where she was sitting she couldn't see, who it was but she did hear a familiar voice, "Do you have any books on… Hypnotizing?" Kat. That's when another thought hit Sabrina. What if one girl was controlling the other? Through… Hypnotizing… Hypnotizing didn't work well with mortals but a witch could pull it off easily. Maybe even giving some magic to the one they were controlling… So Ash was the witch and Kat was a possessed mortal? Still no bells or anything… Sabrina thought harder, then realized maybe she was thinking too hard. "It's probably something really simple, and you're over-analyzing it… Sabrina stood up, to leave the library. But as she turned a corner she found Kat standing right in front of her. Sabrina slammed on the brakes, barely avoiding falling into her, "Sorry didn't see you there…" "It's ok", Kat grinned, "Happens all the time." Hmmm…. Sabrina left, the library still in thought. She laughed at Kat's latest shirt: "A wise man once said, "I don't know Ask a girl.""

As Sabrina made her way to her locker she ran into Ash, "Have you seen Kat?" "By the library", Sabrina mumbled while reading Ash's shirt ("Why don't you read your own T-shirt?") Ash slumped off without saying thank you. "Rude", Sabrina thought. Ash turned around and glared, as if reading Sabrina's mind, but didn't say anything, and kept walking. Before Sabrina could stop herself she thought, 'That girl is such a witch." She laughed, before she had known she was a witch she always had called mean people 'witches' even know that she knew the truth it was hard to get that phrase out of her mind. She knew most witches were nice. "Hmm, most witches are nice…" Hmmm.

**A/N: Short, yes I know but trust me you now have all the hints you need to figure it out. Review, and make a guess! If you get it right I'll finish the story! If you don't… I'll keep the hints coming.**


	8. Hmm

Chapter 8 (Hmmm…)

Since she still had a while before school started she zapped herself home to talk with Salem. "I think I've figured it out!", she called as she entered the room. "You have no idea do you?" "Well…No, but I'm getting closer! I can feel it… What I think is while only one is a witch; the other is some kind of magical being-" "What kind?" asked Salem. "Well… I'm working on it… But one of them in controlling the other, possibly through hypnotism… or some kind of magic… But get this, I caught Kat checking out book on hypnotism SO I'm thinking…" "Wait, Sabrina, let me point something out…If Kat was controlling Ash, then she'd already know how to hypnotize, and wouldn't waste her time looking it up."

"So you're saying… That Ash is controlling Kat." "Well think about it." "What if Kat was looking up hypnotizing to figure out how to stop it…or use it against Ash… Wait everything is making more sense! That day the sprinklers went off… Ash mumbled in rhyme, THEN the sprinklers, went off… And Kat was the only one missing, so she had to be the one to set off the sprinklers… So Kat is being controlled by Ash, who is the witch!" Sabrina looked around the room for positive reinforcement…nothing. "Well, at least we were getting closer… But wait… If Ash is the witch, why would she use Kat to set off the sprinklers? She could do it with a simple spell…" "Maybe she isn't a very good witch", suggested Salem. Sabrina shot him a playful glare, "Wait a minute Salem… Maybe you're on to something… What if Ash wasn't usted to using those powers? Wait that doesn't make sense…"

Salem grew unusually quiet. This whole time I've been assuming Ash is the witch, but I said it myself… Most witches are nice… Salem I think I just figured it out!"

A/N: Ok it DOES NOT get any shorter than that…. So who is controlling who? Who is the witch? And what IS the girl who isn't a Witch? Next chapter WILL have the answers! I swear! So review and make your guess.


	9. Pozest Witch

Chapter 9 (Pozest Witch)

Sabrina zapped herself out of the room, and back into the school. Salem starred at the spot where Sabrina had been standing, "Yeah sure, just leave! Nobody tells the cat anything." Salem looked suspiciously around the room, he let out a sigh of relief, as a test, he wasn't supposed to help Sabrina too much, in fact he nearly got frozen by giving her too much information. But it was going to be over soon, and in the meantime… He was alone in the house… With a kitchen… Salem gracefully sailed off the desk; it was time he learned to use a can opener.

Sabrina wasted no time, she speed walked through the halls, because speed walking was as fast as you could go; if you didn't want a detention. After a while Sabrina came to a halt, she figured she must have passed Kat by now, she turned around to look around the corner, when another speed walking girl ran into her: Kat! She seemed kind twitchy like someone was after her… She backed up, "Sorry Sabrina… I" "No it's fine, I wanted to talk to you", Sabrina assured her. Kat looked some-what relieved, then another look of panic crossed her face, "Let's talk somewhere else!" She pulled Sabrina around the corner. It was like Kat could hear something that Sabrina couldn't… until she heard, "Com'ere Kitty Kat!" Ash's voice. Kat looked about ready to faint again. Kat tapped her hand on her jeans…Almost like she was pointing…

Sabrina hopped right to the point," Kat, are you witch?" Another look of horror passed onto Kat's face she ducked down, her hands over her head. Sabrina just starred at her. After a second Kat said, "Oh, guess I'm not going to turn into a mouse then am I?" "Nope, I'm no Witch Hunter, I'm a witch", Sabrina grinned. "Finally! I knew there was something differe- well familiar, about you!" Sabrina looked at her, "So are you going to tell me what's been going on?" "Uh…", then she squinted her eyes like she expected to faint, but she didn't, "Ok… Obviously I'm a witch. I moved here from Miraz. So did Ash." Sabrina nodded, "I have a feeling I'm supposed to figure the rest out myself?" Kat nodded knowingly, " Quizmaster, Huh?" Sabrina nodded, it felt nice to be understood, "So what was up with the hypnotism book?" Kat opened her mouth then shut it, and thought for a second, "You know, I'd tell you but, I don't want to be frozen until you figure it out." Sabrina sighed, "Guess I should talk with Ash?" Kat's eyes got huge, "I wouldn't! She-" Suddenly without warning Kat fainted. Sabrina couldn't tell if it was A) she was sick, B) witches council (or Quizmaster) (to stop her from giving information, or C) Ash.

Sabrina wondered how she was supposed to get Kat to the nurse discreetly. Then she looked around; everyone was frozen. Sabrina looked at her finger, "Well I didn't do it, there's prove, Kat's the witch." With everyone frozen she levitated Kat to the nurses office then went to find Ash. And she found her no problem. The problem was, she was still frozen. Sabrina sighed and started going back to the nurse's office; she'd have to wait for Kat to wake up, to get her to undo the spell. Sabrina snuck quietly into the nurse's office. Suddenly Kat sat up, "You should leave Sabrina. It isn't safe to run through the halls alone, it could be…dangerous", it wasn't Kat's voice; it was more a hiss, a deeper voice. Kat eyes glowed red. "Kat?" "I'm sorry Kat isn't here right now? Could I take a message?" Sabrina suddenly recognized that sarcastic tone: Ash.

Sabrina ran all the clues threw her head, Ash liked dark clothes, shirts that insulted people, and Kat's eyes were glowing red, and her hair had turned black. A dark magical creature… "Demon." Ash put her lips together in a pout, " Didn't catch that." "Ash, you're a demon." "Duh, I know what I am, but what are you? A nosy little witch. I don't like Nosy little witches. The last witch that messed with me is… Shall we say… Not herself…" Ash pulled a smug grin over Kat's face, and her eyes seemed to glow brighter.

"What is going on here?" "Kat thought when she moved she could get rid of me. Which is of course is impossible. Even if I'm not a witch anymore." Sabrina began to piece the story together, "You usted to be a witch. How'd you get your powers revoked?" "Three different charges", Ash blew on Kat nails like she was bored, "Trying to create a love spell, and misuse of magical powers, using dark magic." "Let me guess… You possessed Kat, using dark magic, your presence somehow made her weaker… But why?" "I was bored. It sounded like fun. Besides no liked me, they all thought I was weird. Kat was little Miss Goody Two Shoes. It made me sick. So I took over her. Eventually we got in a fight, we both liked the same guy. He seemed… Two sided, one side perfect for Kat, the other, my match. He was too good fo- I liked him more, I wanted him as mine." "Hence the love spell." Ash nodded, "When I was called before the Witches council, I was taken from Kat's body. Drell, old hag, told me that I was a very naughty witch, and took away my powers. Then he sent me home. In my handbook I had once read that when you were stripped of your powers you were supposed to feel weak, like the world was about to end. I felt the same as I had when I had my powers. That was when I realized, I was also a demon, comes from my dad's side of the family." "And demons can possess people?" "And keep their bodies. Sounded good to me. There IS no Demon council. All we know is chaos." "But Kat is so nice… You-you won't get away with this!" "I already have."

Sabrina knew Ash was about to do something, but sadly her knowledge on demons, wasn't up to date so she began to chant, " A sick girl she may be, But she needs to be saved from Ashleigh-" Sabrina didn't get to finish the chant, however, because Kat's eyes suddenly turned green, "I may be sick, I am not well, but I can get better I can tell…" "Remove this evil from her brain, before the demon drives her insane." "And let her never return again, she is not welcome she is not my friend!" Kat croaked, obviously under more pain, confusion, and stress. Sabrina's Aunts had once told her that combining magic made a spell even more powerful, she didn't doubt it as she watched Kat change. Her eyes seeped back to brown, like her hair. Ash may have been locked out of her body but she had left an impact. Kat was breathing heavily, as if just finished running the mile, paler then Sabrina had thought possible. Weakly she crumbled to the floor. Seconds later Quizmaster Came bursting in, "Don't worry Sabrina I brought back up!" Sabrina stared at him, "A little late huh?"

A/N: Well there are your answers. But it is not yet the end of this fic.

**A/N: Also This chapter is called Pozest Witch, because that was my username before I came up with Pozest-Illusion. Pozest-Witch refered to Kat, a possessed (Pozest) witch. Pozest-Illusion represents me. Illusion is Something that appears to exist, but really doesn't. Random, huh?**


	10. The End, Bye Now!

Final Chap (The End)

The quizmaster starched his head, "Sorry we were late, good thing you two had everything under control…"

Sabrina gave him a look, "You mean this was a test the WHOLE time?"

"Err, Yes."

"So you made Ash posess Kat just to see if my powers improved?"

"Well, no… They were already like that, and frankly the witches council didn't want to deal with it so they told me to make it a quiz."

Sabrina glared at him. "What?" At least you passed! And Kat can be free now, and Ash… Well I'm not exactly sure what happened to her, but I'm sure we'll track her down sometime."

"Yeah, I guess you're right.. You ok Kat?" Sabrina asked.

Kat nodded "I can honestly say I feel better than I have in a long time. One thing bothers me though, what happened to Ash?"

"Who cares, at least she isn't bothering you anymore…"

"Yeah, and we banned her from ven coming back, but still I wonder…"

"Don't worry about it… I'm sure she's learned her lesson…" Sabrina grinned.

MEANWHILE else where at the school…

Libby tossed her pony tail around, "And then I said-" Suddenly Libby paused, her cronies paused, guessing she was stopping for air.

Libby continued talking a weird Red look to her eyes, "And then I said… I think I'm going to have a lot of fun at this school."

Meanwhile somewhere in Libby's brain, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Bow to me Mortal!"

A/N: The end! Don't you just LOVE happy endings… Why don't you tell me in a REVIEW! ;)

Thanx to all you guys you read this err… interesting story, and a big helping a DOUBLE thanks for those who reviewed… ;) Thanks!


End file.
